


The Moon (Reversed)

by lachrymodus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moirails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, based on real events if your definition of real events is loose enough, capes, haha sad fish go brrrrr, im also on my tarot brainrot haha, in short this is kinnie shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymodus/pseuds/lachrymodus
Summary: Insomnia, release of fear, unhappiness, unusual dreams, inner confusion.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (mentioned), Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Moon (Reversed)

It’s the same thing almost every evening. You devote a few hours to sitting in the common room, reading some obscure human books, talking to either Rose or Nepeta or maybe even Roxy, if she’s awake, then watching Kanaya doing whatever she’s doing, making uncomfortable eye contact with her and leaving before it causes any problems, rinse and repeat. 

It gets old quickly, being alone with your thoughts on a meteor speeding through space. There’s no one above you and no one below. Alternia isn’t waiting for you all those lightyears in the distance. Even after a sweep and a half, it’s still hard to think about the fact that it’s gone. All of it. Your planet, your hive, your old friends and quadrantmates, the caste system you once held onto for dear life, everything.

You know for sure your hatesprit is in his respiteblock only a few rooms away. The mess of thoughts in your thinkpan hurts so fucking bad, like pressing on a bruise, and all you want to do is be in his arms and sit there until his warmth makes it all go away. But you don’t want to disturb him, and you certainly don’t want to make him flip black. You’re too soft for that right now. If you’re completely honest, you’ve been sitting out here in hope that he’d come out of his respiteblock and you’d have an excuse to be able to talk to him. He wouldn’t be able to make it go away, anyway. Just mask it for a while. 

It’s too much. You feel lost in your own head, alone, hopeless. It’s terrifying. You don’t know who you are anymore, or who you will be once you get off of the meteor. 

For the first time in your life, you feel like you’re drowning. 

Kanaya’s dusting off the bookshelves not too far away, and Nepeta is curled up in a chair near her. Neither of them notice as you sniffle and get up to leave. You start off down the hallway and keep your head down. No one can see you like this. Right now, you’re really wishing you had your cape to hide in, but it’s gone. Just like every other reminder of your old life on Alternia.

You choke back a sob as you trudge down the hallway. The meteor is too quiet this time of night. When you turn, you see none other than Dave and Karkat standing in the corner. Dave’s in his god tier garb and Karkat’s smiling. That’s a first. They’re so in love it’s kind of sickening, but Dave’s your moirail, so you’re happy for them. They share a kiss as you walk past them, trying to go unnoticed as you press your palms to your eyes to wipe the tears away. You’re so fucking embarrassing. No one should have to see you like this.

Once you reach your respiteblock on the other end of the hallway and your hand grips the knob, you hear a voice behind you and a hand on your shoulder. It’s Dave. 

“Hey,” he says. His voice is a little more gentle than usual. He must have noticed. “Are you okay?”

You don’t respond.

“Hey. Look at me.” 

You look up at him like you’re asked, fins lowered, and you’re only half-aware of how pathetic you look. You know he probably left that happy little moment with Karkat just for you, which makes you vaguely uncomfortable, and you know that if you say anything, your voice will break horribly and so will the facade of being fine that you’re trying to keep up. But he can tell what’s going on beneath the surface. You’re sure of it.

He stares down at you for a second before deciding what the hell he’s supposed to do and opening the door the rest of the way. With a gentle hand, he guides you into your respiteblock and shuts the door behind you. He sits down on your human bed, amidst the many blankets, and holds his arms out.

“C’mere,” he says, and you crawl into his arms. He’s so warm, and you know you’re probably freezing to him, but you even each other out perfectly. One of his hands finds its way to your hair, and the other rests on your back as he lays down, barely propped up by a few pillows. You can’t hold back any longer and sob into his shoulder. He shooshes you and presses a kiss to the top of your head. Fuck. You don’t deserve this kind of love. You don’t deserve anything after the things you’ve done.

“Now, what’s going on?”

“I-I don’t know,” you mumble into his shoulder. You’re mostly telling the truth.

“Just-” he doesn’t finish his sentence, but you vaguely know what he’s getting at. You nod. He holds you a little tighter. The pressure is nice.

“Yeah,” he sighs.

You lay there on him in silence for a moment, getting yourself together enough to be able to talk. You don’t know what to say, there’s too much to sift through, so you boil it down enough for the words to make sense. You wrap your arms around his neck and mumble into his shoulder, “I miss Alternia.”

“Yeah?”

“An’ when everything was simpler…” you sniffle. “Didn’t have to worry so much.”

“Yeah…” Dave starts rubbing your back, and if you were feeling a little better, you undoubtedly would have started purring. “I know. My planet blew up too.”

“I- it’s a lot.”

“Yeah, I get it. But hey, you don’t have to deal with it on your own. I may be a piss poor moirail or whatever, but I’m here for you.”

“Shut up.” You sit up and wipe your tears on your sleeve. “You’re wonderful.”

“I dunno. I don’t do enough for you.”

That makes your bloodpusher ache. You want to tell him everything he's doing right, but you can’t form the words. You want to tell him that he’s the only person you can tell anything to, and that when you’re lonely at night, you hug a pillow and pretend it’s him. You want to tell him that if it weren’t for him, you probably would have thrown yourself off this damn meteor by now. 

You want to tell him that he gives you hope, something you thought you destroyed long ago. Not many things do that anymore. 

You only realize you’re tearing up again when he brings his thumb to your cheek and wipes something away.

“I-I don’t do enough for _you_ …” you whisper, cupping his hand in your own.

“You’re yourself. That’s enough.”

You can feel a new wave of tears coming as you nuzzle against his neck, wanting to be as close to him as you possibly can. That’s when you let it all out. You cry into his cape as he rubs your back, occasionally shooshing you- just like you told him. He’s too good for you. You really, really don’t deserve him.

You mumble your thanks and some other incomprehensible pale things. He just nods along, and you don’t even care that he’s only pretending to understand what you’re saying. As the waterworks stutter to a trickle, you realize just how worn out you are from struggling with your own mind. You curl up next to Dave like a little wriggler, half at his side and half on his chest.

“Feeling any better?” he asks. You nod and yawn in response as he pets your hair. A faint purr rumbles in your throat.

“Alright, cool. Get some rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He wraps the both of you up in his cape. It’s not silky like your own was, but it’s comforting and familiar. You rub the soft fabric against your face, and Dave ruffles your hair and lays back, ready to go to sleep.

“Wait, Dave?”

“Hm?”

“...Thank you.”

“Of course, Danny.”

Your fins flutter at the sweet nickname, and you take your glasses off as you settle down against him again. “...G’night.” 

“Sweet dreams.”

It’s not long before you fall asleep in your diamond’s arms. That night, you dream of the ocean, and when you wake up, there’s Dave, snoring softly next to you.

You feel like you’re afloat again.

**Author's Note:**

> woooooofffff this was weird to write. but it also feels good to post it i guess.  
> dave kinnies please interact xx


End file.
